Losing It
by Warden-Sigma
Summary: Lincoln, 18, after an eventful weekend, visits Ronnie Anne and the two get close.


Sunday, 2:04pm

Lincoln fell onto his bed, grabbing his phone. Several missed calls. Unsurprising, seeing as he had spent the weekend at Clyde's and forgot to bring his phone or tell anyone except his Dad.

Flicking away the notifications for the missed calls and all his idle resource collection games, he browsed through his contacts until he found Ronnie Anne's number. The icon was a picture of her, cropped from one they had taken together a few months ago. Despite everything, the two of them still kept in close contact, and Lincoln was immensely happy for that.

His finger hovered over the call button. He always hesitated before calling anyone, especially Ronnie Anne. He knew what it was like living with a large family, and Ronnie Anne was no stranger to it.

He was overthinking it, he realised. His finger tapped the screen and he pulled the phone up to his ears.

It rang for a few seconds. Finally, it picked up, and he heard the slamming of a door.

"Yeah?" A familiar voice called out.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, it's Lincoln."

"Oh, hey Lame-o. What's up?"

"Not much. Yourself?"

"Well, I was hanging out with my family, but I had to escape to accept this call."

"Yeah, I know what that's like." Lincoln chuckled. "Oh, uh, Lori told me you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Yeah. Tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up, so I called Lori instead."

"Sorry about that. Was staying over at Clyde's and I forgot my phone."

"That explains it. I knew you wouldn't duck my calls on purpose."

"I try not to. So, what time are you free?"

"I'm free next Saturday. You?"

"I think I'm free too." Lincoln laid on his back. "Any ideas?"

"Eh, I'm thinking we can just hang in my room. Actually, speaking of, my family's gonna be heading out on Saturday. Decided to stay back to study, plus what they're doing isn't really my thing, but I'm cool with letting you come over."

"Hey, if you need any help, I'll be glad to provide."

"Sounds good. So, see you here around… How's midday sound?"

"It'll take me that long to get there, so sure. Hopefully I'll be able to get a ride from someone."

"Heh, hopefully. Anyway, guess I'll see you then?"

"Yep. Catcha later, Ronnie Anne."

"See ya, Lame-o."

The call ended.

* * *

Next Saturday, 12:56pm

Sure, Lincoln knew how to drive. But he didn't own a car. Only Lori had a car, and his Dad used Vanzilla to get to work. So he had to get a lift from Lori, as Leni and Luan, the only other qualified drivers, were busy.

As usual, he had kind of left it to the last minute, which pissed Lori off to no end. Still, she gave him a lift anyway, as she only had a few other things she needed to do.

Lori parked outside the Casagrande's. Lincoln stepped out, looking up at the windows. Ronnie Anne waved from one of them.

Lincoln turned to Lori. "You sure you don't want to say hi?"

"I've got some errands to run, sorry." Lori smiled. "Give her my regards, though."

"Will do. Have fun, drive safe."

"You have fun too, and I'll be back by 6."

Lori sped off. Lincoln sighed and walked to the door, opening it up and making his way to Ronnie Anne's place.

The moment he had walked inside and had shut the door, he felt Ronnie Anne nearly tackle him with a hug. "Oof-! H-hey, Ronnie Anne."

"Hey, Lame-o." She squeezed him tight one last time before letting him go… well, almost.

Lincoln spared a glance at her arms, currently on his torso. He smiled. "Someone seems affectionate."

"You have no idea." Ronnie Anne purred.

Before he could reply, Ronnie Anne immediately pushed herself onto him, planting her lips on his. This wasn't anything new, the two of them had been playfully affectionate since they had met, but the intensity was different, and Lincoln liked it.

He met her passion with equal enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her. The two of them, still locked in an embrace, slowly moved to her room, Ronnie Anne shutting and locking the door with practiced ease, and shoving Lincoln onto her bed. Just as he had recovered she was on top of him again, continuing their passionate kiss.

After what felt like an eternity she finally pulled back. Lincoln gasped for air he had no idea he had lost, and Ronnie Anne panted heavily.

"Jeez, you're enthusiastic today."

Ronnie Anne chuckled, wiping her mouth. "Yeah. That a problem?"

"Not at all. Kind of in the mood for enthusiasm, if I'm honest."

She smirked, taking off her hoodie and throwing it aside. "Good. Cuz I'm gonna make the most of this time."

Ronnie Anne went in to kiss Lincoln again, and he responded with the same energy. Lincoln's hands started to wander, one of them slowly reaching lower and lower down her body. With a smile, Ronnie Anne grabbed his wandering hand and forced it onto her rear. Lincoln's other hand joined in with no added encouragement, and practically pulled her onto his body with the force he was groping her behind with.

Ronnie Anne pulled back a little. "You like my ass, don't ya?"

Lincoln nodded. "But…" He took his hands off her rear, and one of them reached to her chest and squeezed one of her reasonably-sized breasts. "I like your bust better."

Ronnie Anne moaned. "O-of course you do…" She grabbed the hem of her shirt and threw it off, revealing a black, simplistic bra that squished her boobs just a touch. Before he could act, she grabbed his shirt and, after a nod of approval, took it off him. She smiled, taking a moment to run her hand gently across his chest. "God, you're hot."

"Really?" Lincoln was quite a scrawny guy. He wasn't particularly athletic, and he'd always felt a little self-conscious about it.

"I have a thing for lanky nerds." She leant down and kissed him again, just a quick peck, before she leant up and reached around to her back. Moments after, her bra went slack, and she threw it off, exposing herself to Lincoln.

Lincoln wasted no time. He reached out and grabbed one of her breasts and started kneading it, noting that it was heavier than he thought it would be. Ronnie Anne let out a sigh of pleasure, placing her own hand on his working hand. Lincoln raised his other hand to her other breast and, rather than groping, took her stiff nipple between two fingers and gently pinched them. She let out a loud moan, which prompted Lincoln to keep going, alternating between the two actions with each breast.

After a while he stopped and leant up, propping himself up. He opened his mouth and took as much of one of her boobs as she could in it, and started to suck. Ronnie Anne gasped, then moaned, as she cradled his head. An errant buck of her hips made Lincoln suddenly aware of the tightness in his crotch.

Ronnie Anne pulled his head back not long after. "O-okay, that's enough of that…" She panted a little. "You're better at this than I thought."

"I watch a lot of porn."

She scoffed. "Of course." She stepped off him and the bed, prompting Lincoln to sit upright with his back to the wall. She grabbed the hem of her shorts and made a long, teasing effort to remove them, and her panties with them. As a flourish she turned her back to him and smacked one of her cheeks, gently pulling it to expose her slit. "Like what ya see?"

Lincoln gulped. He was glad he wore sturdier pants. "Y-yeah."

Ronnie Anne turned back around and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, let's see what you can do."

"R-right." Lincoln grabbed the edge of his own pants and pulled them down as best he could, throwing them aside once they were off. His member shot straight up and twitched a couple of times.

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up a little. "Really?"

Lincoln frowned. "What?"

"Where was the tease, dude? Ya gotta reveal it slowly."

"Really? You seem just fine with my reveal."

"S-shut up." She tried to hide her grin as she eyed his dick. "All I'm saying is you coulda teased it a bit."

Lincoln pulled himself off the bed so he was standing in front of her. She was only a few inches shorter than him. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close, his member pressing up against her stomach. "Sorry, lemme make it up to you." He said with a smirk.

Taking the lead this time, he leant in and pressed his lips against hers. After the initial shock she wrapped his arms around his neck and kept him close. Lincoln fell backwards onto the bed, still holding Ronnie Anne close, and let her sit atop her. He felt a warm, wet sensation on his member, and this drove him further in their passionate kiss.

Ronnie Anne broke off after a few moments. "That more than makes up for it, Lame-o." She smiled. Slowly, she dragged her body down his, the feeling of his foreskin being pulled down causing Lincoln to let out a small moan.

She let his stiff cock pass between her breasts and stopped just after, her face now level with his member. She reached out and gripped it tightly, giving it a few test pumps before going straight into it, a smug expression on her face as she watched him twitch and buck his hips. Her other hand wandered lower, gently massaging herself. She let out a sigh of pleasure, the breath on his member causing a wave of feeling to shoot up his spine.

Ronnie Anne pulled back after a couple more hard thrusts. "Okay, lie down."

Lincoln did as he was told, turning sideways so his head was resting on a pillow. Ronnie Anne pulled herself up onto the bed and swiveled herself around so that her rear was hovering above Lincoln, slit presented to him, and her head was above his member.

"Ready?" She asked.

"ReadyyyaaaAAH-!" Lincoln started to reply until he found his shaft fully enveloped with a wet, warm sensation. He grabbed Ronnie Anne's rear and forced her slit into his own mouth.

He had no idea what taste he was expecting. This was, after all, the first time he'd eaten a girl out. It tasted bitter, and a bit salty, definitely not the sweet taste he was lead to believe from porn. Then again, semen was supposed to taste similarly sweet but he knew that was false.

Either way, it wasn't unpalatable, and the moaning he felt through his member was enough to encourage him to lick further.

However, a sharp grinding feeling on his member caused him to pull back. "Ow OW-! Hey, watch the teeth…!"

Ronnie Anne pulled his member out of her mouth. "Shit, sorry, Linc."

In hindsight, he should've expected it. She had buck teeth like he did. He felt sorry for whatever guy Luan would eventually date.

Ronnie Anne wrapped her mouth around him again, this time trying her best to keep her teeth from slicing his dick apart. A few accidental scrapes here and there, but judging by Lincoln's noises and the fact he was working double-time told her she was doing well enough. She felt herself getting closer by the second, so she started bobbing her head quicker.

Then she felt his hands grab her head.

"Hm?!" Her eyes widened in surprise as Lincoln hilted himself and pushed all the way to her throat, and with a grunt a flood of liquid filled it and her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as her climax hit her, rocking her body with waves of pleasure.

The moment Lincoln let go she immediately pulled her head back, swallowed what she could, and immediately started coughing, trying to get what was left out of her throat, all the while her body twitching from the last of her orgasm.

Lincoln immediately shot up from underneath her. "Woah, you okay?"

Ronnie Anne hacked up a bit of fluid and spat it to one side. "Fucking hell, Lame-o, warn me next time!"

"S-sorry, kinda got caught in the moment."

"It's fine." She coughed a few more times. "Jeez, cum tastes like shit."

"Yeah, but neither does girl juices." Lincoln chuckled.

Ronnie Anne smiled, letting out a few more coughs and swallowing what she had pulled up. "Guess that's fair."

"So…" Lincoln sat back against the wall. "Now what?"

"I know exactly what we can do. Or, more accurately, what you can do, when you're ready." She turned around so her rear was facing Lincoln. Her slit was still damp from his actions and her orgasm, and the sight made his slowly deflating member spring back to life.

He pulled himself and positioned himself behind her, grabbing his shaft and rubbing the head along her slit.

Ronnie Anne moaned. "Come on, Linc…"

Lincoln paused. A thought crossed his mind, and a smirk grew. "Beg for it."

"What?" Ronnie Anne turned her head back, her confused expression changing to one of surprise. "Oh, you're serious." She let out a laugh. "Nice try, Lame-o."

Before Lincoln could say anything he felt a hand on his member positioning him for entry and Ronnie Anne pushed backwards. He nearly collapsed from the feeling of her damp folds sliding against him and he let out a moan of his own, grabbing her rear to steady himself. "P-point taken."

Soon he started to thrust, the sensations unfamiliar but welcome, as his member slid in and out at a gentle pace. Ronnie Anne seemed to enjoy it, if her moans were anything to go by. She wasn't exactly quiet so it was just as well her family weren't here.

Ronnie Anne started to move in a counter-rhythm, the sound of skin clapping against skin soon ringing out. Her arms, holding her upper half above the bed, collapsed, her head pushing against the mattress. Her body started twitching as another orgasm hit her, and she let out a long, drawn-out moan.

Lincoln found himself running out of steam, however. Just as well, too, as Ronnie Anne asked him to stop at the time in as clear English as she could manage in her state. She pushed herself away and fell onto her back, and Lincoln laid down beside her, member still as stiff as a rock.

"So, that it?"

Ronnie Anne scoffed. "Of course not, dude. It ain't over until you've finished inside me."

"Like, literally, or just sort-of literally? Because I don't wanna get you knocked up-"

"It's fine, I'm on the pill."

"Well okay then. Just… give me a minute to recover."

Ronnie Anne smirked and, swinging her leg over him, positioned herself above him. "I've got this." She grabbed his member and gave it a few strokes before sliding it into herself, slowly at first but her leg slipped and her hips crashed into his, his member suddenly surrounded by a warm, wet sensation that caused his hips to involuntarily buck. "Fffffffuck me, that's big…!"

"You good?"

"Better than good~." She replied, before moving her hips back up and letting them fall back down, starting a slow rhythm. She placed her hands next to Lincoln's head, propping herself up and silhouetting herself against the bedroom light, moaning with each thrust of her hips. Lincoln's hands moved to her rear and grabbed a handful of it each, helping her movements.

Suddenly, she froze.

"W-what's the matt-"

"Shh." Ronnie Anne placed a finger on his lips, looking towards her door with some worry. Lincoln heard some muffled talking. "Shit, they're back early."

"Dang it."

"How close are you?"

"Pretty close. You?"

"Same." She thought for a second. "Let's finish quick. First to cum gives the other oral."

"Is that a prize or a punishment?"

Ronnie Anne paused for a second. "Yes. Both. Whatever, just fuck me until you cum."

"You're in control."

"Oh yeah." Taking a deep breath, Ronnie Anne built up her previous rhythm, then sped up even more, assaulting his member with as much speed as she could muster. His climax was approaching rapidly, and Ronnie Anne was getting loud despite her attempts to silence herself.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he heard footsteps. With a surge of energy he grabbed Ronnie Anne, flipped her onto her back and got on top of her, not once pulling out. As he thrusted deeper into her he pulled his head close to hers and kissed her, to muffle the sounds of her loud moaning.

The act finally tipped him over the edge, and he pushed as deep as he could, stifling his grunts as his member twitched and spurted out its payload into her. Ronnie Anne started twitching as her third orgasm hit her, wrapping her arms around him as if to compress their bodies together.

Lincoln's body finally returned to baseline, and he fell onto his side, breathing heavily, the warmth of the afterglow still strong in his body. Ronnie Anne too was basking in the warmth as well.

It all but disappeared as he heard the door open, and as a chill ran down their spines they turned their heads to see Maria, Ronnie Anne's mother, looking at them with surprise, her face going from pale to beet red.

With a yelp Ronnie Anne grabbed one of the blankets and covered her and Lincoln. "Mom…!" She hissed out a reply.

Maria immediately averted her gaze. "Sorry!"

"Can you knock next time…?"

After a second she faced them slowly. "Yes, knocking, I should've remembered that from last time." She gave a small wave to Lincoln. "Hello, Lincoln."

Lincoln gave his own embarrassed wave back. "Hey, Mrs. Santiago."

"Well, I'll leave you two to get cleaned up." She turned to Ronnie Anne, said something in Spanish, winked, and shut the door.

"Jeez, mom…" Ronnie Anne muttered to herself, throwing the blanket off and grabbing a box of tissues.

"I thought you locked the door."

"I thought I did too." She grabbed a wad of tissues and started cleaning her nethers. Lincoln stood up and locked the door before grabbing some tissues for himself and wiping his shaft down.

"So what did your mum just say to you?"

Ronnie Anne sighed, tossing the fluid-soaked tissues into the bin. "Eh, something about me being lucky about losing my virginity to you or something."

"Wait, this is your first time too?"

"Kinda, yeah." She grabbed her bra and slipped it on. "I don't really count that time when Nikki and I fingered each other that one time."

"That's pretty hot."

"Pfft, of course you'd think that."

"Do you know what else is pretty hot?"

"No, what?"

Lincoln smirked. "Me eating you out after dinner tonight~"

Ronnie Anne's blush steadily grew. "That… I'm looking forward to."


End file.
